Now And Forever
by mukurohieiforever00
Summary: Kurama waites for Kuwabara to come to the libray, when he dosn't show up Kurama walks to his house. He is aware of Kuwabara's and Yukina's date the previous night; and is shocked to see kuwabara so depressed "Kurama,I screwed up big time" can Kurama help?


Now and Forever

Rated: M

I do not own Yu Yu hakusho and I am not being paid to write this.

"Where in the world could he possibly be? It is not like Kuwabara to be late." Kurama said as he sat in the library, the algebra practice test sitting in front of him. Kurama slipped out his phone, as he easily hid it from the librarian; and texted Kuwabara. "Where are you?" he texted as he looked up to the librarian, who only winked at him. He had a feeling; if he were caught he could easily talk the woman to keep his phone. Only moments after, the text he received one back. "I'm not coming" this confused Kurama.

He knew that Shizuru would kill him, if he didn't pass his math class and the test was only a couple days away. "Why not what is wrong?" Kurama texted the read head back as it was only seconds later. "Something happened last night," He said, this made Kurama raise his brow, he was a ware of his and Yukina's date. He had been talking about it all week, and was hopeing to get details when they walked home from the library.

"What?" He texted back, as he looked up he saw two girls from his class sitting in the two empty seats in front of Kurama. "Hey Shuichi" They said as they giggled. "Good afternoon," he said as he looked down to his phone. "Who are you texting?" The girl giggled, as she stood up leaning forward showing her chest; as attempted to look at his phone. This did not phase the demon fox, at all he simply just smiled at there reactions. His phone vibrated on his lap, he opened the phone ignoring the girl.

"I want to talk about it," this worried the fox. What could have gone wrong he need to know; this could be more than just Kuwabara's problem. "Do you want me to come over and visit you? Maybe I can help you out." The fox was growing annoyed at the girls who were not only attempting to throw themselves at Kurama, and now attempting to read his texts. It had been 20 minutes and there was no answer, and Kurama was growing tired of being nice to women, who treated themselves so poorly. "I must be going" he said as he collected his things.

"Aww really," the girl that had exposed her chest whined. "Yes I am sorry, this will have to wait until another time." he said as he looked at his phone, then stood and walked out of the library. Once down the stairs he opened his phone, calling Kuwabara's house phone. "Hello?" a female voice answered "Shizuru" Kurama said happily, "how's my favorite red head?" she asked in her usual tone " I am fine thank you for asking, may I please speak with Kuwabara ?" he asked he had already started walking to his house

"No sorry, not to day he stayed home from school claming he was sick. Though he dose look funny." He could hear her blowing the smoke from the cigarette out of her mouth. "You are aware of his date with Yukina last night?" Kurama reminded the some what neglecting sibling. There was a long pause, "Would you like to come over and talk to him I'm not comfortable explaing that with him. She made it clear what that was. "alright Shizuru I'll be over shortly, and please tell Kuwabara I'm coming" he quickened his passé as he called his mothers house, apologizing that he wouldn't be home for supper, and told her he didn't know how late he would be; and not to Waite up. After that he texted Kuwabara, keeping him aware of his appearance.

He walked to the medium sized apartment. He walked up the stairs and walked to the door number 11 and knocked, a large man with brown hair; his hair was in a pony tail he wore sunglasses and two piercing in his left ear. "Hey Shuichi Long time no see how have you been?" Kurama now knew here Kuwabara revised his loud voice from his father, "Good after noon Mr. Kuwabara," Kurama said as he slipped off his shoes. "I am fine you're self?" he continued to make small talk with his father, as then made his way to Kuwabara's room.

He knocked on the door, "Kuwabara it's me Kurama my I come in?" He asked "Sure, he heard a mumbled voice, said. Opened the door that said he had been in Kuwabara's room before, the walls were plain white room; with a few kunfu poster on the wall. He saw the large carrot top lying on the bed, on his stomach is calico cat name Eikichi was sound asleep on his back. From what he could tell Kuwabara had a on a t-shirt, and a pair of shorts. With out much of a word, he pulled up the computer chair and shook Kuwabara's shoulder "Kuwabara?"

Kurama was interrupted, when he Kuwabara's cell phone went of it. repeated a popular song on the radio. This made Kuwabara rise, Eikichi got off his back and walked on the bed stretching, out as she began to purr as Kuwabara pet her. Kurama could tell by the look in Kuwabara's eyes were distant, something was bothering him. He opened his phone and rolled his eyes, Kurama leaned forward to attempt read the screen. "Just another dirty joke form Urameshi." he said as he closed the phone, and sat it beside him.

He looked up to see Kurama's green eye and then looked away, "I messed up big time," he said as he looked down. "Well can you tell me what happened?" He asked as he sat across from the large human. "I can promise you won't tell anybody right?" he asked, as he said it in a low tone "Kurama nodded "Well it all happened like this.

"Good afternoon Genkai, is Yukina ready?" Kuwabara said as he made it up the last step holding a plotted flower behind his back. "She'll be ready soon, the elderly woman said as she sat on the porch sipping her tea. "How have things been?" he asked as he looked in the dojo waiting Yukina. "Just fine, and your self Kuwabara?" "I'm great" He said as he then smiled brightly. "Yukina!" His voice echoed though the area.

"Good afternoon Kazuma" She said as she smiled, "I brought you a flower." he said as he handed the young ice maiden, "it's beautiful! She said as she sniffed the flower. "It will look beautiful in the garden, she said as she quickly ran inside to give it some water. Yukina couldn't understand the point of pre cut flowers. He had a horrible time explaining to her it was a human tradition. And she couldn't believe that humans would kill flowers like that. It might have bee a little bit more expensive for plotted flowerers, but what ever made her happy. And any ways she could enjoy them longer.

"Alright Kazuma, I am ready to go!" she called out to him as she pulled the shawl over her shoulders. She was beautiful, she was wearing a light blue dress, it had a think strap on it and the dress came down past her knees; her hair was in a lose ponytail and she was wearing a pretty necklace. "You look beautiful" He said as she smiled, "thank you." they began to walk down the steps. "I'll be back soon Genkai" Yukina said as she looked back as they disappeared. "Have fun" she called back to the couple.

"What are we going to do first Kazuma?" she said as they made it down the stairs to the end of Genkai's a state. He knew she didn't leave Genkai's temple much, only to buy groceries and once in a while shopping with Botan. "Were going to a restraint" he said "Oh one of those places where they make your supper for you?" Yukina said sounding thrilled. "That's the place." He said with a smile as the waited for the buss.

Yukina did not like riding the buss, and she would get sick if she were on for long periods of time. He had picked the closest restraint, and it would only be a 25 minute buss ride to the restraint. The buss pulled up, and they got in Kuwabara paid for the fair and they found a seat. The buss hadn't been to packed, and could sit together Yukina sitting by the window. "I have gotten better with these rides Kazuma," she said proudly as she then quickly grabbed his arm, when the buss began to move. Kuwabara blushed slightly.

"Still not use to it yet," she said lowly Kuwabara chuckled. "I picked the closet restraint for or convenience!" he laughed, as he looked down at the giggling ice apparition. "Oh Kazuma" she called, most of the ride they remained silent both of them looking out the window. She grabbed at his arm again, as the buss stopped he helped her off and they walked down to the restraint. "We have a reservation, under the name Kuwabara."

The waiter nodded as he escorted the odd couple to there seats, it was a nice booth settings, Kuwabara found this easier for them. Though it was a little cramped for the 6'5 warrior, Yukina sat on one side while he sat on the other. He smiled as Yukina observed the décor. "It is so beautiful here Kazuma" she said as she and her hands folded on the table.

It wasn't to long until the waiter appeared at the table; he smiled as he looked at the couple. "Aww is your big brother taking you out to dinner?" he asked Yukina using a tone as if she were a small child. Kuwabara looked irritated; this wasn't the first time this hand happened and he sighed. "No she and I are on a date," the waiter's eyes widened "But she is only" the waiter began "She is older than I am believe it or not" Kuwabara interrupted the man.

"And my Beloved Yukina is in search for her long lost twin brother, they were separated at birth and I promised that I would help her find him. No matter what it takes." He said loudly making most of the people in the restraint look at him. He blushed as he stat down Yukina just smiled up at the two men. "Here are your menus; may I ask what you would like to drink?"

I'll take a coke, what would you like my love?" He asked Yukina, she still wasn't too good at reading and usually liked what Kuwabara ate. "I'll have the same please," she looked up at the water. He smiled back, "I'll have them shortly," He said as he left Kuwabara opened the menu and Yukina mimicked him.

He looked over the rather large menu, to Yukina who looked like she was attempting to read the menu. "Are you finding everything okay my sweet?" He asked as he placed his down. "I can't read this word," she said as she pointed to the shrimp, one of the most expensive thing on the menu. But he would pay anything for His Yukina "Its shrimp"

What is that?" She asked ask he then pointed to the picture. "See that is what it will look like." Mm that looks good," she said as she licked her lips "I'm the luckiest man in the world." He thought to himself the waiter came back, as he placed the cokes on the table. What would you like to order?" the ordered a broth soup with bread sticks, and a salad as Yukina ordered a salad and shrimp.

It had been a quite afternoon, they mostly talked about Kuwabara's schooling and how Genkai's new students were doing. As then continued to talk, a small child's toy made its way under the table. The little boy walked up shyly as he looked to Yukina. "Miss," He said kindly as he looked away shyly, "Yes?" Yukina giggled at the small boy, "My toy is under your table; may I please get it back?"

He asked as nicely. While the conversation had been happening, Kuwabara reached down and grabbed the kid's toy. As he handed it to yukina to give to Him, "Thank you he said as he bowed running back to his parents. " He was so cute!" Yukina said pleased.

"Yeah the kid kind wasn't he?" he rubbed the back of his head "I love small children," she said as she looked back at Kazuma. "Back in my village I played with them all the time." She said as she watched the child with his parents, "do you miss your village?" He asked as he took a sip of the coke, "Yes at times" She said " but I found something worth saying here for." she said as she looked the waiter carried in there food.

"Oh it looks delicious" She said happily clamping her hand together again. "Enjoy your food" the waiter said as he disspared though the tables. "Yukina waited for Kuwabara to eat first. It had been one of the weird habits. He began to eat his salad; he looked up as she had done the same thing. "Well, he laughed "playing copy cat are we?" he smiled as he picked a leaf up and at it. She repeated the gesture. They both laughed and completed there meal mimicking eat other, getting strange looks from the other people.

They paid for the meal, as they walked out Kuwabara now being able to stretch his legs, being so tall was now being to take a total on him. It was becoming dusk, "Wow time sure fly's when I'm with you Yukina." He said he looked to the ice maiden. "I enjoyed myself as well Kazuma." They began to walk on the path, heading back towards the buss. When Yukina stopped "Do we have to go home now Kazuma?" She asked looking off into the park, a cross the street. Yukina enjoyed sitting in the park. and watching the wild life.

"We can just take the last buss home," Kuwabara said as he looked towards Yukina she was smiling, he loved her smile; and would do anything in his power to keep her smiling. The crossed the street as they looked for the nearest bench, it had been a few feet from the buss stop; and it faced a lake as it was begging to become night fall as the sun began to set. "Kazuma?" she asked as she looked over at him. She scooted closer closing the gap between the two. "Y…Yes Yukina" he studded, getting a little nervous at there nearness.

"I enjoy my time that I spend with you," she said, a light blush appearing on her face. Kuwabara's heart was going a thousand miles a minute; she was admitting her feelings for him. He needed to keep his cool, this was his time to tell her his feelings as well. "I enjoy spending time with you to Yukina" he said with a smile. "Really?" Her huge red eyes lit up," He nodded, "dose this mean you want to stay with me forever?" she asked she now was sitting on her knees right next to Kuwabara.

It felt as his face was on fire, he took some deep breath as he had attempted to keep his cool. He was so tempted to jump up and scream with joy, and was getting a little nervous, Yukina was growing awfully close, and he had to admit that he had never kissed a girl. "I...if you want me to" He said as his eyes caught hers" She nodded.

At that moment, Kuwabara knew it was the time to kiss her, his brown eyes staired into her crimson. As they leaned closer there lips touching. There first kiss, he closed his eyes as he felt her cold lips against his warm one, it was as if the world had stopped. He hadn't noticed how long the kiss, was or that Yukina had slowly moved into his lap. He had to admit Yukina was a pretty good kisser, several moments later there kiss was broken.

Kuwabara's face still bright red as Yukina's was a shade lighter, his eyes never left hers, and she smiled at him. As she leaned forward "Forever" she whispered in his ear, he was ready to except Yukina's embrace when something else happened. She began to kiss the middle part of Kuwabara's neck. It felt nice but was a bit confusing, and wasn't ready to go to second bases with Yukina. "Yukina" Was all he was able to get out as he felt sudden pain in his neck, time stood still as his heart rate rose, he could see image of Yukina as a child. Pictures of the group, memories of the ice village, this confused him.

She then sat back on his lap, licking the blood of her lips as she leaned forward; to allow him to do the same. Kuwabara was in a state of shock, the images her life was swirling around in his head. What she had been talking, about now he understood. "Kazuma?" she asked her neck still open for him. "Uhh" he said as he looked at his watch. "The buss will be here soon we should leave," he took the ice apparition off his lap and began to walk towards the buss."

The buss ride was awkward, no communication what so ever. she didn't even hold his hand when the buss started. She wouldn't look me in the eyes, and I could just feel a great amount of sadness from her. He walked her up the stairs and to the temple, not surprised when Genkai had waited up, she gave Kuwabara a strict look as she noticed the ice apportion, was on the verge of tears. Once Yukina had seen Genkai, she began to cry, Genkai accepted the girl, as she then walked her into the temple.

"And ever since then, I've been having horrible nightmares; they have all been about Yukina's captured, god it makes me sick the way they tortured her." He said as he leaned back at the wall looking back to Kurama, only seeing a smirk on the red head's face, "What is so funny Kurama?" he asked.

"Well, it is simple really; in the terms of demon world you had accepted Yukina as a mate. In the begging of the ritual the apportion asks the other if the feeling between them is mutual, if the other aggress, then they will 'mark' that person as there mate. When Yukina bit you, she transferred her memories to you. "You mean..." was all he uttered as is eyes glittered.

"And she can not lie to you; you now have her blood, and the way that she offered her neck to you. She believed that you would do the same thing, there for completing the ritual." Kurama wasn't surprised that this hand happened, and had expected it sooner or later. and was now worried about Yukina and Kuwabara's relationship, he could only imagined, how much it would have hurt to be denied by the one you planed to mate with. "There has to be away I can fix this!" "Is there some way I can fix this?" he asked again

He asked as he sat up, "I can go to Genkai's house with you and hopefully explain what is going on with Yukina I'm sure she'll understand" he said with a smile. "I will leave you to get dressed and meet you in the living room" Kurama stood as he walked out of his room. Shizuru looked at Kurama as she flipped though the channels, "Well, she looked at the fox." You give one hell of a sex talk." She said

"I tried my best" he said with a smirk as he walked past her putting on his shoes. Moments later Kuwabara came out of his room fully dressed. "I'll be back later guys I have some business to attend to." he said as he ran out he door leaving Kurama in the dust. "I'll have him back before dark" he said as he closed the door.

They made it to Genkai's temple in record time, he was when Kuwabara is determined he sure can get things done quickly." Kurama thought to himself, as they walked up the steps. "Allow me to go first," Kurama said as he stepped in front of Kuwabara, he opened the doors that lead to the temple, Yukina had been out gardening, planting the flower that Kuwabara gave her in her garden. " Kurama" she said happily, "what brings you here?" she asked as she looked over and saw Kuwabara.

"Oh," she said as lost the smile on her face quickly, "I'll go fetch Master Genkai" she said Kurama quickly moved beside her, taking her shoulder "May I speak with you a moment?" he said as he walked with Yukina out of hearing range of Kuwabara. They came to a small flowered path, with a bench Yukina was quick to sit down turning her back way from Kurama."

"Yukina" he began "Please Kurama, I find it sweet that you are attempting to sooth me, but it won't work; my heart had been broken." She said in almost a dead tone "And I can believe that, I couldn't image what it would feel like, to be rejected by my mate." He said as he attempted to find room to sit beside her "Well be grateful that it hasn't happened." "She said again. " Yukina, this is all a huge miss understanding, you see Kazuma isn't use to are ways of life. We apportions have different was of taking a mate, then the ningen do. "He said with a smile, Yukina now was paying attention to his words.

"Ningen when wanting to take a mate, the male will purchasing an attractive ring, and ask the female to marry him. If she accepts she says yes." Kurama explained "And they use the ring and there marker!" Yukina was catching on quickly" Yes, Kurama now found room to sit beside the ice apportion.

"Kazuma is not familiar with our rituals, and was just a little confused, when you bit him." He looked over to see Yukina blushing "I care for him Kurama," She said sheepishly. "I can see that, and I am very happy for you. "He said with a smile. "Now don't you feel silly about the whole miss understanding?" He said as the both stood. "Thank you so much Kurama." she said as she then ran down the hill

Kuwabara had been passing back and forth across the cement, wondering what Kurama was saying to her, he had no doubt that he would only say good things about him. But Yukina had been pretty upset, that night and he might have ruined his chance with the love of his life. Only moments passed by, but they felt like hours.

He then looked up to see Yukina running towards him, the smile back on her face the one that he loved so much. "Kazuma!" she called out as she jumped into the air, and he caught her. Her small body against his larger one. "I'm sorry, Yukina I didn't mean to offend you." He said as he looked at her, she still smiled. "Do you want to be with Kazuma?" she asked the question as he looked into her eyes "Now and Forever," He said as they leaned in kissing each other again.

Kuwabara spun the small ice apportion around as she giggled, "And it's a happy ending." Kurama said to Genkai, who was also witnessing there displays of love. "And I thought it would only end in misery, I'm happy there together." Genkai said a small smile on her face. Kurama had never seen the old psychic smile, but had to admit this occasion it put a smile on his face as well.

It's kind of hard to imagine the boys using Cell phones huh? And

How romantic! I can't believe all that trouble over a miss understanding. Wow

Thanks for reading!

M&H


End file.
